indianajonesfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady
thumb|Plakat oficjalny Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (ang. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) to drugi film o przygodach Indiany Jonesa. Premiera odbyła się 23 maja 1984 roku. Fabuła Rok 1935. Indiana Jones ucieka wraz z Amerykańską śpiewaczką Willie Scott z Szanghajskiego klubu Obi-Wan, w której doszło do strzelaniny między nim, a bossem mafii, Lao Che. Uciekają samochodem, który prowadzi 11 - letni chłopak Short Round. Następnie odlatują samolotem, który należy do Lao Che. W trakcie lotu, piloci opróżniają bak z paliwa i wyskakują na jedynych spadochronach. Indiemu, Wiellie i Shortowi udaje się jednak uciec na... pontonie. Po śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym zjeździe wpadają do rwącej rzeki, która na szczęście szybko się uspokaja. Zaraz potem przy brzegu spotykają szamana lokalnej wioski. Okazuje się, że są w Indiach. Indy wraz z przyjaciółmi, zostaje zaprowadzony do wioski, a tam szaman objaśnia im historię kultu Kali. Niedaleko mieści się piękny pałac Pankot, w którym to odrodził się kult bogini Kali. Pewnej nocy, kilka dni przed katastrofą samolotu na pobliskim polu wybuchł pożar. Mężczyźni poszli go gasić, a w tym czasie z wioski wykradziono święty dla tubylców, Kamień Sankary. Porwano także wszystkie dzieci.. Tak rozpoczyna się kolejna przygoda Indiany Jonesa, w której to wyrusza wraz z ciągle narzekającą Willie Scott i dzielnym chłopcem Shortem Roundem do pałacu Pankot opętanego przez złe siły. Tam poznaje brytyjskiego kapitana Blumburtt , premiera rządów Maharadży i samego Maharadżę, który ma dwanaście lat. podczas rozmowy pyta ich, czy słyszeli coś o ponownych narodzinach kultu Kali gdzieś na terenie pałacu i czy wiedzą, że z pobliskiej wioski skradziono jeden z Kamieni Sankary. Maharadża odpowiada przecząco, jednak wieczorem dochodzi do zamachu na życie Indiany Jonesa, z którego na szczęście wychodzi bez ran. Tej samej nocy, słynny archeolog znajduje tajemne przejście do korytarzy pod zamkiem. po pokonaniu licznych pułapek, odnajdują legendarną Świątynię Zagłady, w której właśnie odprawiano krwawy obrzęd. Okrutny kapłan Mola Ram wyrwał wyznawcy serce i wrzucił go do gorącej lawy w kraterze wulkanu. Indy zauważył trzy Kamienie Sankary i gdy nikt nie przebywał w świątyni próbował je wykraść. Niestety jednak został pojmany wraz z Willie i Shortem. W celi dowiedział się, dlaczego wyznawcy porwali dzieci. Zmuszali je do pracy w kopalni, w której poszukiwali dwóch zaginionych Kamieni Sankary. Według legendy, ten kto posiadał wszystkie Kaminie stawał się niezwyciężony. Zaraz potem Indy został wyprowadzony do specjalnej komnaty, gdzie zmuszono go do wypicia krwi Kali. Po jej wypiciu człowiek zapadał w sen Kali, w którym to stawał się jej wyznawcą. Następnie rozpoczął się drugi obrzęd, w którym to ofiarą była Willie. Na szczęście tuż przed jej śmiercią Short wyrwał się z niewoli i uwolnił Indianę Jonesa ze snu Kali. Dochodzi do walki, z której udaje się uciec kapłanowi, ale także Indy uratował Willie. Słynny Archeolog zabiera kamienie Sankary, a także ratuje zniewolone dzieci. Zaraz potem Indy, Willie i Shorty uciekają kopalnianym wagonikiem, przez kręte korytarze jaskiń. na dodatek Mola Ram zniszczył tamę, przez co trójkę bohaterów ściga zabójcza ściana wody. Zobacz oficjalny zwiastun http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4TzawgCb40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSvDGnwAwSw&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4zD6Nm_ce4 Produkcja Obsada W rolach głównych *Harrison Ford - Indiana Jones *Kate Capshaw - Willie Scott *Amrish Puri - Mola Ram *Roshan Seth - Chattar Lal, premier rządu maharadży *Philip Stone (I) - kapitan Blumburtt *Roy Chiao - Lao Che *Ke Huy Quan - Short Round W pozostałych rolach *David Yip - Wu Han *Ric Young - Kao Kan *Chua Kah Joo - Chen *Rex Ngui - Maitre d' *Philip Tan - główny giermek *Dan Aykroyd - Weber *Dr. Akio Mitamura - chiński pilot *Michael Yama - drugi chiński pilot *D.R. Nanayakkara - szaman *Dharmadasa Kuruppu - wódz *Stany De Silva - Sajnu *Ruby De Miel - wieśniaczka *D.M. Denawake - wieśniaczka *I. Serasinghe - wieśniaczka *Dharshana Panangala - wiejski chłopiec *Raj Singh - Maharadża Pankot *Frank Olegario - kupiec *Ahmed El Shenawi - kupiec *Arthur F. Repola - smakosz węgorzy *Nizwar Karanj - poświęcona ofiara *Pat Roach - główny strażnik *Moti Makan - strażnik *Mellan Mitchell - strażnik świątyni *Bhasker - strażnik świątyni *Arjun Pandher - pierwszy chłopiec w celi *Zia Gelani - drugi chłopiec w celi *Debbie Astell - tancerka *Maureen Bacchus - tancerka *Corinne Barton - tancerka *Carol Beddington - tancerka *Sharon Boone - tancerka *Elizabeth Burville - tancerka *Marisa Campbell - tancerka *Christine Cartwright (I) - tancerka *Andrea Chance - tancerka *Jan Colton - tancerka *Louise Dalgleish - tancerka *Lorraine Doyle - tancerka *Vanessa Fieldwright - tancerka *Brenda Glassman - tancerka *Elaine Gough - tancerka *Sue Hadleigh - tancerka *Sarah-Jane Hassell - tancerka *Samantha Hughes - tancerka *Julie Kirk - tancerka *Deirdre Laird - tancerka *Vicki McDonald - tancerka *Nina McMahon - tancerka *Julia Marstand - tancerka *Gaynor Martine - tancerka *Lisa Mulidore - tancerka *Dawn Reddall - tancerka *Rebekkah Sekyi - tancerka *Clare Smalley - tancerka *Lee Sprintall - tancerka *Jenny Turnock - tancerka *Ruth Welby - tancerka Soundtrack Muzykę skomponował John Williams Utwory zagrała Londyńska orkiestra symfoniczna. Soundtrack z 1984 *01. Anything Goes (2:49) *02. Fast Streets of Shanghai (3:39) *03. Nocturnal Activities (5:53) *04. Short Round's Theme (2:27) *05. Children in Chains (2:41) *06. Slalom on Mt. Humol (2:22) *07. The Temple of Doom (2:58) *08. Bug Tunnel and Death Trap (3:28) *09. Slave Children's Crusade (3:22) *10. The Mine Car Chase (3:38) *11. Final and End Credits (6:18) Soundtrack z 2000 (nowa edycja) 1 CD *01. Anything Goes (2:49) *02. Shanghai, 1935 (0:14) *03. Deal For Diamond / Too Much To Drink (6:20) *04. Fast Streets of Shanghai (3:39) *05. Over The Himalayas (3:23) *06. Slalom on Mt. Humol (2:22) *07. The Starving Village (1:28) *08. A Plea For Help (2:13) *09. They Stole The Children (2:54) *10. Fortune and Glory / Short Round's Theme (3:15) *11. The Legend Of Sankara / Trek To Pankot Palace (3:15) *12. The Maharajah (0:49) *13. The Feast (0:55) *14. Nocturnal Activities (5:53) *15. Behind the Walls (3:23) *16. Bug Tunnel and Death Trap (3:28) *17. Mola Ram / The Altar Of Kali (6:31) *18. Stealing the Stones (2:32) *19. Children in Chains (2:42) *20. A True Believer (5:45) 2 CD *01. The Temple Of Doom (2:58) *02. The Ceremony (7:18) *03. Slave Children's Crusade (3:22) *04. Underground Heroics (4:40) *05. The Mine Car Chase (3:38) *06. Water! / Cliff Confrontation (4:39) *07. "You Betrayed Shiva!" / The Troops Arrive (4:01) *08. Finale and End Credits (wersja filmowa) (8:51) Bonus: *09. The Temple of Doom (wersja filmowa) (2:33) *10. Parade Of The Slave Children (wersja koncertowa) (4:53) *11. Finale and End Credits (6:17) Galeria plakatów Grafika:PlakatIJATTOD.jpg|Plakat oficjalny Grafika:Doom.jpg|Plakat teaserowy Grafika:Doom2.jpg|Plakat teaserowy Grafika:Świątynia A.jpg|Plakat polski Grafika:Świątynia B.jpg|Plakat polski Gry komputerowe i video 150px|thumb|Okładka gry 150px|thumb|Czteropłytowe wydanie DVD Powstała jedna gra na podstawie filmu: *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (gra) Ponadto poziomy bazujące na filmie są też w grach: *Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures *Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine (poziom z wagonikami) *LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures oraz w pinballu Wydania VHS i DVD 'Wydanie DVD - ' 21 października 2003 roku na półkach sklepów pojawiło się czteropłytowe wydanie trylogii Indiany Jonesa na DVD. *Pierwsza płyta zawiera film "Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki" (ang. Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Druga płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i świątynia zagłady" (ang. IJ and the Temple of Doom) *Trzecie płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata" (ang. IJ and the Last Crusade) *Czwarta płyta zawiera materiały dodatkowe (sceny niewykorzystane, wywiady z twórcami filmu itp.) Oficjalny zwiastun Kategoria:Filmy